Next To You
by xxPartypantsxx
Summary: Wilson/Cuddy. What if everything you wanted was right next to you? Takes place before Wilson ever went out with Amber!


**Chapter One: Charity Event**

Cuddy sat at her desk reviewing plans for the charity event coming up at the hospital. She needed to raise some money for new MRI machines, seeing as House broke basically all of them. Everything was planned and out of her hands for now. Saturday morning and afternoon, there would be a crew setting up for the event, and she wouldn't have to worry about anything until that evening. She placed the plans in her desk drawer, not wanting to worry about things any longer. Hearing a knock on her office door, Cuddy looked up to see Wilson standing there. She gave a small smile and waved him in. He greeted her with a smile as he walked in.

"Hey Cuddy, how are you?" He asked as he walked over to her desk.

"I'm doing alright, thank you. How are you?" She asked in reply.

"Not too bad I guess." He handed her a patient chart. "I was wondering if you could sign off on this treatment on a patient of mine. She really needs it, but I need your consent."

Cuddy took the file from him and she opened it, skimming it over. She trusted Wilson, so she had no problem signing it without asking what treatment. She grabbed her pen and signed it, handing it back to him. "Here you go."

Wilson took the file back. "Thanks." He turned to walk out of her office, but stopped and turned back around. "Oh uh, is the charity event on Saturday formal dress?" He asked her.

Cuddy nodded in response to his question. "It is."

"Alright, just checking." Wilson stood there like he wanted to say something else, but wasn't quite sure on how to get the words out the way he wanted.

"Is that all?" Cuddy asked, noticing him just kind of frozen to his spot.

"Well uh, actually I was kind of wondering if-"He was cut off by House storming into Cuddy's office.

"Cuddy!! I'm tired of working in the clinic. Can I please just not do it?" He asked.

Cuddy rolled her eyes. "No. You're working in the clinic and you just interrupted Dr. Wilson. So shut up." She looked back to Wilson. "So, what were you saying?" She asked him.

Wilson looked from House to Cuddy and shook his head. "Oh, it's nothing. I should get back to work. I'll talk to you later." He turned and walked quickly out of her office.

Cuddy raised an eyebrow, shaking her head slightly. She looked back to House, who had an amused look on his face. "What?" She asked.

"I think Jimmy Boy was going to ask you out." He replied.

"Yeah right House. I highly doubt that." She said with a roll of her eyes.

"No, I think he has the hots for you." House smirked. "I think I'm going to go and talk to him…."

"Leave him alone House. He's actually working. Which is exactly what you're supposed to be doing."

"Aww but Mom! Work is no fun." He whined.

"Go." Cuddy pointed to the door.

House gave her a pout. "Slave driver." He muttered under his breath as he turned and walked out of her office.

Cuddy watched House leave her office, pondering what he had said about Wilson. He wasn't planning to ask her out, there was simply no way. She let out a soft sigh and went back to work

* * *

Saturday came by faster than Cuddy wanted it to. She spent all morning and afternoon taking phone calls from people coming to the charity event and the people setting it up. She finally got some time to herself to take a relaxing shower and actually get ready. She found a dress in the back of the closet that she had yet to wear, so she settled for that. It was a floor length dress and it was black and sleeveless. It hugged every curve of her body and fit her perfectly. She decided on leaving her hair down, her curls cascading down to her shoulders. She applied a thin layer of make-up and slipped into a pair of black high heels. Once she was ready, she took one last look in her mirror before leaving her home and heading towards the hospital.

Cuddy was the first one at the hospital and was walking around to make sure everything was set up correctly. She was in the middle of fixing a few things when Wilson came up to her.

"Need any help?" He asked, causing her to jump. He laughed softly. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

Cuddy smiled. "It's fine. I just wasn't expecting you this early." She turned to face him and he took in a deep breath as he got a good look at her. "But I think I have everything set up, thanks."

All Wilson could do was nod in reply, fearing he might say something stupid. Cuddy turned back around to finish whatever it was she was fixing before turning her attention back to him. "You look great." He finally managed to spit out, causing her to smile again.

"Thank you, you look pretty sharp yourself." She said in reply as she got a good look at him in his tuxedo.

"Ah thanks. So everything looks like it's ready for tonight."

"Yep. Now all I have to worry about is getting people to donate money. I really hate doing that." She admitted.

Wilson looked at her, slightly surprised. "Really? You do it all the time, so I figured you must be used to it."

"Well I am used to it, I just don't like it. Trust me, tonight, I'd much rather be curled up at home in my sweats on the couch eating ice cream out of the carton. And not giving a care how bad it is for me."

Wilson laughed. "Sounds much more fun than this."

She laughed as well. "Yeah, well, being a workaholic, that's something I don't do anymore." She sighed softly.

He gave her a sad smile, wishing he could change that for her. "Well if it helps, I understand the workaholic part."

Cuddy nodded. "Yeah, I know, but it doesn't help." She replied. Out of all the doctors in the hospital, her and Wilson probably worked the most out of everyone. They were both simply married to their jobs.

"You know, we should plan a night where neither of us works and just have a simple relaxing evening together." He paused, taking a moment to realize what he just said. It sounded like he just asked her out on a date, but he wasn't quite sure.

She raised an eyebrow, taking in what he just said. She wasn't sure if he just asked her out on a date or not. However, she liked the sound of his idea. She shrugged slightly. "That sounds like fun."

Wilson hid a smile. "Great. How about tomorrow?" He asked her.

"Tomorrow sounds perfect." She smiled.

* * *

By the end of the evening, Cuddy was more than happy it was over and simply couldn't wait to get home. She was positive that things turned out great with the donors and that she would be 

getting phone calls on Monday. As she grabbed her purse and sweater, Wilson came up behind her to grab his things.

"So tonight seemed like it was successful." He said.

Cuddy nodded. "I think we pulled in a pretty hefty sum for the hospital." She was quite pleased with that. She pulled her sweater on, pulling her purse strap up over her shoulder.

Wilson pulled on his jacket as well. "That's great." He replied and the two made their way out of the hospital together. He held the door open for her as they walked out into the crisp evening. "So uh…about tomorrow.." He mentioned.

Cuddy looked at him when he asked about the next day, a small smile on her face. "Tomorrow. Well how about you come over to my place for dinner?" She suggested.

"That sounds nice. I'll cook if you'd like." He suggested back to her.

"Sounds good to me. I'm thinking around 5ish?" She asked.

Wilson nodded. "I'll be there." He said with a small on his face. He walked her to her car and watched as she fished her keys out of her purse. Once she did, she looked up at him and he took that as his cue to leave. "Well then, I will see you tomorrow. Do you want me to bring anything?"

Cuddy shook her head. "Nope. I have to go grocery shopping in the morning anyways, so I think everything is set."

Wilson nodded. "Alright."

Cuddy smiled. "See you tomorrow Wilson."

"See you tomorrow Cuddy." He smiled softly at her as he turned and walked to his own car.

* * *

Author's Note: Well, how did you like that? I hope I didn't write the pair too out of character! Please review and let me know what you think-I'd love to hear what you have to say! Next chapter coming soon!


End file.
